Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Description of Related Art
A refrigerator is a device for keeping food cool and fresh so that the food does not spoil. The refrigerator is categorized based on form and function.
For example, the refrigerator may be a general refrigerator including a fridge and a freezer for various purposes, a kimchi refrigerator, a wine refrigerator, a cosmetic cooler, a portable refrigerator, a refrigerator for vehicles, a rice refrigerator, a side dish refrigerator, and the like. The refrigerator may be a single door refrigerator, a two-door refrigerator, a four-door refrigerator, and the like. The refrigerator may be shared by an entire household, and is an essential device.
Recently, as income and an interest in improving general quality of life have increased, people concerned with a healthy lifestyle desire to receive customized health information and a well-being service including the same. However, it is difficult from the perspective of cost and time.